Days to Embrace
by AcrossTheSkyInStars
Summary: In the days leading up to her best friend's wedding, Bella finds herself faced with news that begins to change the path she had set her life on. She quickly realizes it is a fine line between having everything she ever wanted, and losing it all.
1. Prologue: Apart

FAGE 007

Title: Days to Embrace

Written for: Shellsbells6661

Written By: AcrossTheSkyInStars

Pairing: B/E

Rating: M

Summary/Prompt used: I used all three to kind of inspire me. Song lyrics: Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing". Second was a quote: Amor Vincit Omnia (Love Conquers All). Third was a poignant occasion, something perhaps with angst and a bit of sweetness to it, a death, a birth, a wedding, etc.

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

www . fanfiction community /FAGE-007/93625/

.

Thanks a bunch to Vampiremama for being absolutely fabulous and being my beta at the last minute. You totally rock. Sending hugs and kisses (or something naughtier) your way! Love yah.

.

Prologue: Apart

I helped Rose with the bags as she walked in the door. "Holy hell, woman! How in the Christ did you make it inside by yourself?"

She smiled at me. "I'm Wonder Woman."

"Apparently," I told her. "These are for the centrepieces?"

She nodded to the three bags on floor, which were _ridiculously _heavy, then began rifling around in them for whatever it was she needed to show me. She had called me earlier, needing help with the centrepieces for her wedding. She pulled out a bunch of material; pictures, a hinged wooden frame, a satin ribbon, a vase, and flowers.

Before I knew what she was doing, Rose was putting those items together perfectly. Seamlessly, almost.

"Okay," she told me, "so every table is just going to have a small vase with a few flowers, and then this." Rose plopped down the cute picture frame. It was triangular, with pictures of her, Emmett, and their dog, Sam. "The frame will wrap around the vase, so the flowers will kind of just come out of the top, see?"

Rose set it down on my coffee table, showing me how to properly arrange them. I had agreed to help her get them ready for her wedding day. I was, after all, her maid of honour. The wedding was only days away, and we needed the table toppers to be finished soon.

"Aw, those are honestly adorable," I told her, "and the pictures are so cute. Perfect. Yeah I can do those. How many do we need?" Rose informed me there were about twenty to make, but she had a lot to do and was kind of dumping it on me. "No worries," I said with a laugh, "leave it to me. I don't have much to do tonight. Edward is working late. I'll crack open a bottle of wine, pop on a movie, and have some fun. Don't you worry, babe. All good. I'll shoot you a picture when they're all done."

"Love you!" she beamed. "I'll see yah tomorrow."

She got up, grabbed her purse, and blew me a kiss from the door of the apartment before she left.

Me? I went for that bottle of wine.

.

.

After about two hours of putting pictures in frames and flowers in vases, I was nearly done. All I had left to do was wrap some ribbon around said vases, and all was well with the project Rose had given me. I took a healthy sip of wine, relaxing onto the couch. There were dozens of centrepieces on the table in front of me; tons of pictures of Rose and Emmett, their smiling faces staring back at me.

I smirked.

I was just about to get up when I heard the front door open.

"Oh, hey," I said with a smile, "you're home."

Edward closed the door behind him, returning a small half smile. "Hey, babe."

I twisted toward him on the couch. "How was your day?" He stood in the shadow of the hallway, lips pursed. The fake-nothing smile was barely there. He dropped his work bag to the ground, looking back at me. "Everything okay?" He seemed tense…upset. His brows were creased, and his jaw was tight. Although he was trying to give me a smile back, something, it wasn't nearly enough; not by a long shot. I knew him well enough to see that.

I frowned, concerned when he didn't respond. "Seriously, everything alright?" I patted the space beside me, scooting over so he could sit.

He took a hesitant step into the apartment, then another. "I…I'm not sure how I should start," he began.

I swallowed uneasily. "Start with anything, Edward, because you're scaring me," I told him honestly. The wine was making me nervous, and my heart was thrumming like a drum behind my rib cage. We'd been together for just over two years now; he was someone I trusted with my life.

I had never seen him act like this before.

"It's work stuff," he began slowly, "I found out — and you might flip out — a month ago…I'm getting a promotion."

My eyes widened. "You're getting a promotion!"

I was off the couch before I knew what I was doing. I practically tackled him in a hug. "Oh my god, Edward, that's amazing." I pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw. "Congratulations. Wow, I…wait. A month ago?" I tilted my head to look at him in the dim light. "Why didn't you tell me about it when you found out?"

He gripped me by the waist, holding me at arms' length. "I wanted to," he agreed, "it killed me to hide it from you, Bella. I didn't tell you because I don't know if I'm going to take this promotion. How I can take it. I have no fucking idea _what _to do." He sighed, lowering those beautiful green eyes of his I fell in love with before he looked at me again.

"The position will take me overseas," he finally admitted. A weight sat on my chest, it hurt to even think about breathing, and all I could do was stare at him. "They're trying to expand the company in Europe — London, specifically — and they asked me and a few other reps to be their coordinators over there for the first year."

I blinked finally, feeling the sting of tears behind my eyes. Breathing was hard; painfully so.

I stepped away from Edward, stumbled, almost. "Okay, and…you still couldn't tell me, why?"

"Because I didn't know what to do!" he practically yelled, defeated. "I spent a whole two months torn. I knew I couldn't leave you, and I know you won't be able to leave your life here, Bella. So what am I supposed to do, realistically? Take this amazing, once in a lifetime job offer, and lose you? Or lose a great job offer, amazing money, a year in a fantastic city, and keep you…the love of my life? It seems like a no-brainer to me, it really does. I love you and don't want to lose you. But I want both, okay? I want both." He paused, breathing heavy. "I've just…I don't know what you want and I don't know if I can ask that of you."

My mind was racing. I thought of it all. My job, how much I loved my goddamn job. How much of a life Edward and I had built here, all the family we had. How much Edward wanted this promotion. How badly he wanted to go.

"But you want this, Edward," I told him. "You've spent a month thinking about it. _Without me._"

He looked at me from where he was standing, his eyes sad. "But I love you so much," he argued. "I want you to come with me. I spent a month trying to figure out how I could make both of those things work. I wanted to have a plan before I told you. I wanted to be able to take you with me and make you absolutely happy in the process, no fuck-ups, just a solid way for us to do this and not break up instead."

At the words _break up _the tears started flowing.

I nodded.

"And I love you, too, Edward," I told him, "but hiding it from me and trying to do this on your own…now look at where it's gotten us. I have to make a decision that will change the course of my life right now." I paused, attempting to catch the stuttered breathing that was overwhelming me. "When would you be leaving?"

"The end of the month," he replied, "so roughly twenty days."

Tears trickled over my chin. I shook my head. "I can't come with you," I told him, "I can't. My parents…my brother, Edward my whole family is here. I can't just up and leave. My _job? _I love my job so much. What would I even do out there?"

He came toward me, brushing the tears off my face. "It's not forever, Bella," he assured. "Only a year. One year. Your family would live without you. A job? I wasn't quite sure, and that's why I didn't tell you. Which is why I still have no fucking idea what to do." He paused. "We could make it work, babe, I promise. I just…I don't want to lose you."

Tears met Edward's hands, and I closed my eyes.

There was a slight quiver in his voice when he asked, "You're not going to come, are you?"

"I can't," I whispered back. "I'm sorry."

His forehead dipped, resting against mine. "Please don't do this," he begged, "I don't want to lose this job opportunity, Bella…and I can't give you up. I love you too much."

I felt tears, hot and thick on my cheeks, my chin. "And I can't stand here and tell you yes. I can't leave my job, Edward." I could hear my voice cracking. "I wouldn't know where to start…how to leave all this. I…"

He sighed quietly. "You mean so much to me."

"You mean everything to me," I admitted honestly, taking another step into him, "but this could be so good for you, Edward. You have to do it. As much as it will kill me."

"So that's it then?" he asked. There was a twinge of something in his voice. Anger, maybe? It was more than him just being upset. "We're just going to break up?"

I pulled away slightly, glancing up at him.

From that moment on, there was no silence; only fighting, arguing, bickering. One of the biggest fights Edward and I had ever been in throughout our entire relationship.

With Rose's wedding only days away, I became a party of one.


	2. Chapter One: Champagne

Chapter One: Champagne

"Perfect, ladies, just perfect," Jacob said; the same thing he had been saying for twenty minutes. He adjusted the angle of his large camera — changing his stance slightly — before he tilted his head to look at us. "Perfect," he told us again. Even if I hadn't known he was flamboyantly gay, today would have given it away. I swear he didn't know any other word in his vocabulary.

"And you're done," he told us with one more click of the camera. He flashed us a wicked smile and flourished his hand excitedly.

_Alright, Jacob. Calm._

Rose, the beautiful bride and my best friend, smiled up at me from her chair. I was standing beside her, attempting to breathe properly. It was all I could do right now. I was trying not to think about _him._

"You okay?" she asked.

I gave her a tiny nod. "I will be. Promise. Today is your day. My shit can wait."

She smiled. "Good. Cause I'll kick him in the jewels before my own wedding, I can do it. These shoes are pointy," she said with a laugh. "And I don't care if I'm marrying his brother, either. I'll still do it. He can hobble down that aisle for all I care."

I laughed back. "I don't doubt that. But save it. I want you to have an awesome wedding. Sans hobbling."

All Rose did was nod, a tiny smirk plastered on her beautiful face.

The rest of the bridal party was talking. We were sipping champagne before the wedding, taking pictures, getting ready for the big day with Rose. As she had said, Rose was marrying Edward's brother, Emmett — one of my favourite people in the world — and I couldn't have been happier for the both of them. Unfortunately, it also meant I had to see him today.

My insides hurt more than ever.

I picked my champagne flute up from the table, took a healthy sip, and put it back down where I found it; I wanted more. Rose's mom sidled up next to me, done up beautifully in a navy blue dress.

"Only a tiny bit more before the wedding, honey," she agreed, "then we'll wait till after, okay?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, nodding. I probably seemed like a hot mess right now.

"Okay," I offered in response. I suddenly didn't want to look at her. I didn't even want to be in the room. "I actually have to use the washroom. I'll be right back."

I flashed her a sad smile, darting toward the door as fast as my high heels would take me. I was walking toward the washrooms, head down, embarrassed as all hell, wishing the ground would swallow me up and keep me there, just for today. As soon as I turned the corner to where I needed to be, the embarrassment left me…everything did. The hallway was empty, save for one person.

I wished I could have moved — could have gone somewhere — but my legs didn't budge. They were as still as stone.

"Bella," he said when he saw me. "Hey."

He looked completely ravishing in a suit, much more handsome than I cared to admit. His unruly hair was cut and styled, and he had shaved since the last time I had seen him. And his eyes —it always killed me when I stared into those gorgeous green eyes — they lit up when they saw me. A pang swept through me when I realized how much I had missed him.

"Edward…h-hi," I stumbled over my words, not anticipating meeting him here, in the hallway. "Sorry, I…I didn't expect to see you here."

He looked at me, watching the nerves that wracked my hands. I wasn't sure what to do, how to act around him. I had always felt so comfortable around Edward, everything was so natural. Lately? I had no clue. I tightened my fingers minutely, clutching the fabric of my dress, then loosened it.

"You look gorgeous," he told me. I sighed, averting my gaze. "Please look at me. This is absolutely killing me. You have no idea."

I shook my head. "I have no idea, really, Edward?"

He took a few steps toward me, careful. "Could we talk? After the wedding, maybe?" With another step or two, he reached for my hand. My heart was pounding in my chest. My body couldn't help it. The mix of champagne and Edward's surprise visit had me overwhelmed. "We need to talk without arguing or being irrational, and I want to honestly explain myself to you, Bella. I need you to listen. Fair?"

I took a second to breathe. "Fair," I agreed. "No fighting on Rose's big day. We can talk after."

He nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. Well…I suppose I'll see you when I'm walking you down the aisle then, I guess."

He sounded sad, in a way. Distanced.

Before I knew what he was doing, he gripped me around the waist, pulled me close, and kissed me. And although I was mad at him, although I wanted to strangle him and throw him across a river, I still loved him deep down inside. I realized as he was kissing me…I missed him more than I'd ever missed anyone in my life.

_I love you. I miss you. Don__'__t leave me._

"Don't go," I mumbled into his mouth, "I love you."

I felt his lips curve into a smile. "I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "And babe, I'm sorry. I might not have a choice. Come with me?" I shook my head. I couldn't leave. "Okay, look, we'll talk about this after. I love you, we'll talk after."

I nodded, glancing up, catching his beautiful eyes once more. He gave me another kiss, whispered, "Bye, gorgeous," into my ear, and he was off down the hall.

I hightailed it into the washroom, bracing myself against the countertop. I stared at my reflection in the mirror; curled hair, elegant makeup, beautiful dress.

Flushed skin.

This was going to be one interesting day.


	3. Chapter Two: Dance

Chapter Two: Dance

The ceremony went off without a hitch; everybody did what they were supposed to do and were exactly where they were supposed to be. Walking down the aisle with Edward amongst all the guests wasn't quite the nightmare I had imagined. I actually enjoyed it after the impromptu kiss. And during the ceremony, for the love of all that's holy, I couldn't stop staring at him.

He wouldn't stop staring at me.

Besides the fact that I wanted to jump across every single person in the room, everything was going well. I was happy for Rose and Emmett. They were all smiles; wonderfully happy. It was amazing to see. At one point, Edward and I stood and gave our speeches, being the Best Man and Maid of Honour respectively. Edward's was perfect for him, lighthearted, and meaningful at the end.

Mine? So sappy I was in tears thirty seconds into it. Makeup ruined.

I sat down afterward, attacked by a bundle of white.

"I hate you," Rose scolded, "we need to take pictures still, bitch!" I laughed with her, hugging her back despite the awkward position. "But that was fantastic, Bella, thank you. I love you like a sister. That's why you're my best friend."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Love you, too. Now go get that husband of yours."

She smiled, brushing her thumb under her eye. "Mascara okay?"

I nodded. "All good, boss. Mine?"

She swiped a tiny bit beneath one eye, then the other. "Perfect. Okay, see you after the speeches? We'll take a few pictures before the first dance."

I gave her a big smile, nodding as she walked back over to Emmett.

From beside Emmett, I saw Edward again.

I thought about him leaving at the end of the month.

I wasn't quite sure I was going to hear anyone else's speech.

.

.

"Bella, honey, a little to your left," Jacob directed. I shuffled a tiny bit, bumping into Edward. I felt his hand on the small of my back, warm and familiar. Rose was on my right, and Emmett on the other side of her. We had been taking pictures for well over ten minutes now, changing where we stood every now and then. We were in a room just off the main hall, similar to the one we had been in before the ceremony. And although the pictures would no doubt turn out great, I was seriously contemplating giving Jacob a goofy face _real _soon.

It hurt to smile.

"Perfect," Jacob drawled. "Fabulous, everyone. Just fantastic."

Rose sighed from beside me after Jacob clicked a few more pictures. "My face feels like it might fall off."

I chuckled, and though I took a half step away from Edward, his hand didn't move; if anything, he may have gripped me tighter. I bit my lip to suppress a smile.

"Hey, Jacob, do you mind if we go shoot the first dance now?" Rose asked.

Jacob tilted his head slightly. "Just one more picture. Bring in your parents, take one with them, and then we can shoot the dance, 'kay?"

Rose nodded excitedly.

Edward and I stepped out of the way, making space for Rose and Emmett's parents. He still wouldn't move his hand. It stayed snugly around my waist, comfortable.

We stood off to the side, watching as Jacob snapped photo after photo.

I didn't dare look at Edward.

He leaned in closer eventually, his body tight to mine. "Have I told you today yet that you look beautiful?" he asked quietly.

Warmth flooded my cheeks, and I tilted my head, glancing up at him. "You have," I admitted, "and you look incredibly handsome. It's unfair."

He offered me a small smirk, gripping the fabric of my dress a little tighter around my waist. I stepped the tiniest bit closer to him, knowing it may have been stupid of me, but feeling so comfortable around Edward at the same time. I just missed him so much. I wanted to be around him.

As I pressed my hands against his suit jacket, his phone rang.

"Oh," he startled, "excuse me." He fumbled for his phone, glancing at the screen. With a sigh, he leaned down, pressed a quick kiss to my cheek, and murmured, "I have to take this. I'll see you in a bit?"

I mumbled a soft, "Okay," and watched him walk through the room and out the door.

"I told you I could just kick him in the jewels instead," Rose's voice said from beside me. "Don't you dare look so down on my wedding day, woman. I'll cut you."

I held my hands up in defence. "I swear, I'm good. All dandy and fine, boss. Promise. I just miss him is all. I'm — I actually…I'm wondering if this is all a huge mistake." I turned to Rose, watching the way her brows creased together slightly. She still looked her beautiful self; her blue eyes focused on me. "Maybe I should go with him to London," I said to her, "if this is how it feels to not be with him and _see _him? Imagine how it would be for me to not be with him and Edward be across the world, Rose. I don't know how I'll do it."

She pursed her lips, shrugging. "That's a huge decision you're going to have to make, Bella," she agreed. "And it's going to have to be something you want. Not just to make Edward happy, but to make yourself happy, too."

"Of course it's a huge decision," I retorted, "this is a gigantic, life altering decision right now. And I have no idea what to do." I shook my head. "Anyway, I'm done thinking about it for now. You guys have the rest of your wedding, and it needs to be awesome. But thank you for talking to me."

She smiled. "Only because I love you."

.

.

I stood off the side of the hardwood dance floor, listening to the bustle of voices that filled the main hall. Some people sat at their tables, others milled about, chatting as they awaited Rose and Emmett's grand entrance as bride and groom for the first time. I searched for Edward out of habit, wondering when he would be back, who he had been talking to on the phone. Everything I had voiced to Rose — all those thoughts — they were still at the forefront of my mind.

I couldn't stop replaying my conversations with Edward; they stuck with me, haunting me. I knew, just as I told Rose, it would be worse to leave him.

How could I let him go?

I glanced toward the back of the room, where the DJ had set up his station for the night. Large speakers framed his mixing table, and two others were spread out across the room; something Rose had suggested to ensure loud, bumping music and a good time.

Just as I looked away, the double doors to the hall opened, music pumped through the hall, and the DJ's voice came through the speakers, introducing Rose and Emmett for the very first time as 'Mr. and Mrs. Cullen'.

Everyone cheered and chanted. I smiled, clapping along with the rest of the guests as Rose and Emmett danced in through the doors to the hall. They made their way between the tables, moving to the music, being their goofy selves. Emmett led Rose to the edge of the hardwood floor, swinging her and the bulk of her elegant white dress onto it. Emmett followed, embracing her tightly.

Within seconds, the lights dimmed, a spotlight zeroed in on them, and Aerosmith's _I Don__'__t Wanna Miss a Thing _began softly playing. They slowly danced, so lost in each other — so in love — I nearly cried.

I curled my arms around myself.

My throat felt tight.

A minute into their beautiful moment, a pair of hands came to rest on the top of my shoulders; they made their way over my arms, cupping my elbows. A warm, strong body stood intimately close, gently swaying behind me to the music.

"Hey there, good looking," Edward greeted.

I smiled to myself despite the few tears that had fallen. "Hey you." I leaned back against him, content. "Everything okay?"

He bent slightly, kissing my temple. "Everything is absolutely fantastic, actually. Can we still talk after?"

I nodded. "You bet."

Edward rocked back and forth to the soft music behind me, and if that wasn't enough, he quietly sang in my ear, reciting a ballad about never wanting to be apart.


	4. Chapter Three: Love

Chapter Three: Love

"Did you want to go for a walk? Or would you prefer us talk in here?" Edward asked, pacing the hotel room.

It had been a while since the reception had ended, and although some late night drinks were still taking place in Rose and Emmett's room down the hall, Rose had shooed us away. She knew we needed to do this.

"It's up to you," I said with a shrug, "here is fine." I toed off my heels, making myself comfortable on the bed. "The shoes are hurting my feet, to be honest. It would be nice to sit for a while. And please, sit. The pacing is driving me nuts."

He turned to look at me, pausing where he was. We were quiet for a moment, still.

"Look…do you have something to tell me?" I asked, "You said you wanted to talk. Or…okay, maybe I should start." I sighed, sitting up slightly on the bed. "I know what I said before, and I just want you to know that I was wrong. I don't think I can let you go. I'll miss you too much."

A smile broke out across Edward's face. He took two strides to get to the bed, knelt down, and for lack of a better term, lunged at me. I giggled as he kissed my cheeks and nose.

"My god it's so good to hear you say that," he confessed. "This is what I've wanted the entire time. A plan that I can work with, one that is solid and that will make us both completely happy. Yes." He laid half on top of me, beaming widely. "I have to explain, sorry."

He sat up, straightening himself. I sat with him. "I know you were mad I didn't tell you for so long," he started, "and I get that. I just tried for ages to find you a job out there you would love. I couldn't seem to find anything advertising or marketing that would suit you. No firm that was hiring, nothing that resembled what you do now. I also had to barter with my boss to get the right amount of money so it would be worth my time to uproot my entire life."

I sighed, "Edward, you could have done that with me."

"I know, babe. It was stupid. But I wanted things to be perfect. I wanted to have everything set and ready so all I had to do was tell you what we had to do. Have a plan. But I have something better," he told me with a smile. "Right now, this…"

He paused, taking a deep breath. "On the phone earlier, I spoke with your boss."

Both brows shot up. "Excuse me? My boss?"

He nodded. "Yep. And although she said it may be a little tricky, she can work around it. You would be able to communicate with your clients still via email, phone, video chat. You would still be able to create your web designs. And she said if you ever do need a media office, she is in contact with people who have an office just outside London."

I simply stared at him. I really had no idea what to say.

I blinked.

"So?" he asked, "Thoughts?"

I swallowed thickly. "I…wow," I balked, "that's a whole lot of information. I can't believe you did all that, Edward. Jesus. And my boss is actually okay with all of that?"

"She was actually ridiculously excited for you," he admitted, "she was asking me all kinds of questions about my promotion and London and whatnot." Edward reached for my hand, holding it tightly. "You have the job you love, the perfect job. I have a great job, amazing money. We'd be in a truly _fantastic _city, Bella. One year. Come with me, babe. I promise you won't regret it."

I squeezed his hand, breathing out as my pulse raced. "Okay," I told him with a smile, "okay let's do it. Oh my god I'm gonna freak out, but let's do it." I threw my arms around him and climbed onto his lap. "This is amazing, holy Christ. My parents are going to flip out."

He laughed. "That they are. But as long as you're happy."

I nodded, kissing the corner of his jaw. "As long as I'm with you."

There was an old latin saying, and I knew now it spoke volumes.

_Amor vincit omnia. _

Love conquers all.

_._

_._

The rest of the month leading up to our departure was a whirlwind. Exciting and nerve-wracking, all at the same time. As I had expected, my parents hadn't taken the news too well…at first. After a day or so, excitement hit them as well. My dad began planning with Edward and I, wanting to know exactly how he could reach us all the time, where we would be living, how he could get to England to visit.

In all honesty, how eager he was made me laugh. Everyone's hype for our trip was making it that much more exhilarating, and Edward and I were beginning to count down the days until we left. We couldn't wait.

We packed away things in our apartment, putting them in boxes so we could ship them to the quaint little flat Edward and I had picked out in London. It wasn't as big as what we had here, but it would make do for a year, and from what we saw from pictures, it was perfect for the two of us. We had fallen in love with its eccentricities, how it was so close to the heart of London.

The day before Edward and I were set to leave, we said goodbye to our apartment. We left nothing behind. We took all of our belongings, what was left, and planned on staying with Emmett and Rose on our last, final night stateside.

"Well, bye apartment," I said solemnly, touching the beige wall.

Edward nodded from beside me, glancing around the empty apartment. "We sure do have a lot of memories here," he agreed, "it's been a slice. Onto bigger and better things now. I promise you."

He draped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me toward him.

"We'll make new memories," I told him.

He kissed my temple. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."


	5. Epilogue: Spectacle

Epilogue: Spectacle

_Six months later _

"More pictures better be on their way, woman," I scolded. "I haven't gotten one in about three days now, and I'm dying here."

Rose laughed from the other end of the phone. "I'm pregnant, Bella," she chuckled, "not much happens on a day-to-day basis. It's more over a span of weeks that I grow, babe. But the baby has been moving around in there, that's for sure. Amazing to feel, actually. I wish you guys were here."

I frowned a tiny bit, wishing I were there to be with her through the pregnancy. "I know, but to be honest, it's been absolutely fantastic here, Rose. I love it. London is beautiful. I wish you could come here. It's gorgeous. I'm walking around downtown right now waiting for Edward and it's…there aren't words. You and Emmett should come someday."

She chuckled. "Kind of far off for me if I'm expecting a little munchkin in a few months."

I sighed. "I know you can't come see us. I only meant one day. If you're ever looking for a nice vacation. Anyway, just wanted to call and say hi, see how you were doing. Send me a picture later! Love you."

She laughed. "Love you too, Bella, bye."

After Rose and I hung up, I decided to walk around for a while. I had the day off work and was meeting Edward near the London Eye, somewhere we found we liked to spend our time, even if we didn't go up the Ferris wheel. There was a cafe a few blocks away that served great coffee, piping hot lattes, and delicious scones Edward absolutely loved.

It was why I was walking fifteen minutes to meet him there.

I caught sight of the London Eye as I made my way, looming overhead in the afternoon sunlight; it was incredibly impressive in stature. It truly was. Edward and I had only ever been up twice, and both times had been just…breathtaking. There was no other word for it. To say coming here had been a once in a lifetime experience was an exaggeration. I was more than glad I had not given up this opportunity.

I walked briskly, heading toward our cafe, when I heard my name from across the street. I stopped abruptly, spying Edward standing next to the ticket counter for the London Eye. I laughed to myself, wondering what he was doing there, and jogged across the street to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought we were meeting at the cafe?"

He leaned in to kiss me. "Changed my mind," he replied, "figured we would come here instead. And guess what?" I raised my brows in question. "We get one all to ourselves."

I smiled. "Really? We can have one of those cabs all to ourselves? There's a bit of a line, though."

"The lady said it's no problem," Edward replied, "all good."

"Perfect."

Once a free cab was ready, Edward and I got in; gave our tickets and got into an empty cabin, all alone. It was spacious and quiet, and though it took us a while to get to the top, it was perfect. It stopped once we finally got to the very top, and when we were gazing out over all of London, it was truly spectacular. A sight to see.

"So amazing," I said to Edward.

"Sure is," he replied. "And so are you."

I turned to look at him, smiling over my shoulder.

He smiled back.

I cupped my hand over my mouth when he slowly got down on one knee. Tears came when he fished a tiny, black box from his pocket, snapped it open, and asked me to marry him.

The End


End file.
